Valentines Day
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Prequel to Chance In Hell. Edward Nigma and Harvey Dent are in the most hellish of places. At least they've got each other...


**This was a request from a guest a while ago on Chance In Hell. I finally got around to writing it. I could have made it longer but I like it like this.**

Valentines Day in Arkham was always somewhat awkward, the inmates were told to write cards to their friends or partners if they had them. For the past three years Edward had received only the card sent by the warden, one was sent to everyone to stop people feeling left out, not that it had the desired effect, if anything it made Edward feel worse.

He doubted that he would get any this year either, despite his budding friendship with Harvey he certainly didn't think he'd get one from him. Harvey was always tetchy about displays of affection. Edward was going to give him a card though, if he liked it or not. He would walk into the rec room, wish Harvey a happy valentines day, and give him the hand written card.

His guard took the card from him to check it, to make sure that Edward hadn't written in any riddles or insults, finding that he had simply written 'Happy Valentines Day, dear friend.' He nodded and handed the card back, "Any others?" he asked bluntly, Edward shook his head. The guard smirked and turned towards the door, "Let's go Nigma," he ordered, waiting for Edward to walk out.

Edward glanced back at the room as the guard led him down the hall to the rec room, knowing that the place would be cleared while he was gone, all the crayons they had given him would go and the drawings and notes he'd written on the walls would disappear.

The guard frowned at him, pushing him slightly to make him move faster. Edward huffed slightly, "I wish I could keep the crayons."

"No," the guard snapped, "We do not approve of crude and disgusting drawings on the cell walls."

Edward frowned, trotting slightly to move away from the guard behind him, "Excuse me, they're not crude or disgusting, it's art."

"It's crude and disgusting. I'm not having this conversation again Nigma, just shut up for once."

Edward huffed, stopping to let the guard open the door, biting his lip to stop himself from retorting.

There was a loud buzz as the guard unlocked the door, standing to one side to let Edward through, "You've got two hours," he said gruffly. Edward nodded and went through, feeling a breath leave him as he entered. He hated the guards here, they always put him on edge, more than the inmates that he _should_ be scared of.

He looked around the room, not seeing Harvey, he bit his lip, he hoped he hadn't kicked up a fuss and been banned from the room for the day, it had happened several times.

He sighed slightly as he looked around, there were several people holding cards that they'd either been given or were waiting to give out. He exhaled, he knew no one would give him a card but he always kind of hoped.

He walked over to the seats in the corner of the room and sat down, unsure what to do if Harvey wasn't coming. He'd probably end up playing chess or re-reading something.

He sighed again, he didn't feel like playing against lesser minds or reading harry potter for the eighth time.

A smile split his face as the nearby door buzzed and he saw Harvey walk through, he had to stop himself from jumping from his chair. He let Harvey approach him, smiling widely as he did. "Harvey," he said in hello, "Uh… Happy valentines day."

Harvey nodded, smiling slightly, obviously happy to see him, "Happy valentines day, Eddy. Good to see you didn't get in a fight today."

"Yeah," Edward said nervously, his smile dropping slightly, "You too."

Harvey stood in front of him, his hands crossed behind his back, Edward could feel him staring. Eventually the scarred man cleared his throat, "You got a card?" he asked, a weird tone in his voice that Edward didn't recognise.

"Oh," he jolted, looking at the card in his hand, "No, I uh, I wanted to give this to uh…"

"Who?" Harvey growled, frowning at the card.

Edward bit his lip, exhaling slightly in preparation, "To-To you, actually, Harv," he forced himself to look up at him, jolting his hand out, clutching the pink heart-shaped card and waiting for Harvey to take it.

The taller man stared at it for a moment and then took it, opening it and reading the short text. "…Thank you," he said quietly, shifting on his feet, seeming uncomfortable.

Edward frowned, "Do you not like it? I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I should make one but I know you said you've never got one before and the guard just gave me it and I didn't think…" he huffed loudly, realising he was rambling. "I can take it back?"

He felt himself flinch as Harvey took his hand from behind his back, holding a deep red card out to Edward, the man's eyes on his shoes. "I made you one," Harvey grunted as Edward took the card and looked inside.

'Happy Valentines Day Edward, Harvey XX' was written in dark green. Edward smiled widely, unable to speak, feeling as if all the air had left him.

"Thank you," he managed to say after a moment, his eyes still fixed on the card, "I've never…"

"Never got a card before," Harvey nodded, "I know, you've said before. I know it upsets you."

Edward huffed, frowning slightly, "It doesn't upset me, it just pisses me off a little that all these weirdos get more cards than me, even Joker gets one from Harley, Bane gets three every year from god knows who, and I get nothing."

"Well now you have one from me," Harvey said loudly, "You can stop fucking whining about it."

Edward bit his lip, nodding to himself in agreement, "Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled at Harvey again, "Thank you, Harvey, this means a lot."

They stayed silent for a moment, both looking at their respective cards in relative awe.

"Harvey," Edward said eventually, quietly and hesitant.

Harvey looked down at him, "Yeah, Ed?" he responded, his voice equally quiet.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you?" Edward half-whispered, his eyes flitting away, "As a thank you."

Harvey took a step back, frowning, "You already said thank you. I think a hug would be a bit much."

Edward swallowed hard, forcing himself to look at Harvey as he spoke, "Harvey, I just want a hug."

"…In front of everyone, on valentines day? People will think…" Harvey bit his lip, "Edward I do like you, I don't want other people knowing how much you're worth to me."

Edward shook his head, "I don't care, I can take care of myself Harvey, no one cares enough to come after me anyway, I just asked for a hug, that's all I want."

Harvey looked around the room, making sure the other inmates were occupied with other things, and none of them were looking their way, He swallowed hard before answering, "Fine, if it will stop you getting pissy, I'll hug you."

Biting back a smile, Edward rose to his feet, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around the other man. Edward felt him go ridged, and slowly relax. Harvey slowly moved his arms around him, unsure where to place his hands and eventually deciding to pat him on the back with one while the other hung at the small of his back.

Edward felt him becoming uncomfortable again, leaning over to say into his ear, "That's enough, Ed." Edward pulled away, smiling softly and staring up at the other man.

He swallowed gently, his mouth hanging open a little, "Uh. W-Would you like to play chess, Harvey?"

Harvey nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, ok, that sounds great."

**I hope you liked it, please review pplleeaassee**

**And please check out the 'sequel' to this 'Chance In Hell'**


End file.
